Hold On
by colorguardbaby23
Summary: What was Edward thinking when he was planning his death in Italy? Takes place during New Moon. OneShot Songfic ExB


All Characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Song: Hold On By Good Charlotte

_**

* * *

**_

_**This world**_

_**This world is cold**_

_**But you **_

_**You don't have to go**_

_**You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care **_

_**You're mother's gone and your father hits you**_

_**This pain you cannot bear  
But we all bleed the same way that you do**_

_**And we all have the same things to go through**_

When I left you there in that forest, I was sure that you would remain safe, that you would fall for someone better than me. Someone who could love you better than I can, someone who could keep you safer than I could.

_**Hold on if you feel like letting go**_

_**Hold on it gets better than you know**_

I should have known that if it caused me physical pain to be separated from you, then it would have felt worse for you, with your fragile and consuming, blessedly human emotions. If only I could have told you to hold on, I would be there soon.

_**Your days**_

_**You say they're too long**_

_**And you're nights **_

_**You can't sleep at all**_

_**Hold on **_

_**You're not sure what you are waiting for, but you don't want to no more**_

_**And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more**_But, you had to go jump off that damn cliff! I would have never believed that you would fall that far, to become that depressed in the short time that I was gone. I was so sure that you would have moved on. Alas, I underestimated you again. My angel, if only you had held on just a little bit longer.

_**But we all bleed the same way that you do**_

_**And we all have the same things to go through**_

My plan is fail-safe; there will be no reason for them not to act. I can only hope that you will forgive me for the wicked crime I am about to commit. I told you once that I cannot live without you by my side; you were the shooting star that burned away my endless twilight. I fail to remember who I am without you here. You were my existence. I want to hold on, but I have lost the battle. I have forgotten my reason for existing. When you can live forever, what is the point if you have nothing to live for?

_**Hold on if you feel like letting go**_

_**Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer**_

_**Don't stop searching, it's not over**_

_**Hold On**__  
_  
When I heard of your fate, I caught the first flight available. I won't live in a world where you don't exist! Almost losing you once has shown me what life would be like without you. That life that I have glimpsed is not worth the struggle of existing. I cannot hold on.

_**What are you looking for?**_

_**What are you waiting for?**_They told me that you are not worth dying over, that killing me over the death of a mere human would be a waste. Damn them to hell! They, who have never known you, who have never seen your smile, heard your wonderful heartbeat, or have smelled your luscious scent, they know nothing of my pain! I will give them a reason to burn me! I will show them that I am serious. They will regret denying me my request.

_**Do you know what you're doing to me?**_

_**Go ahead... What are you waiting for?**__  
_  
Standing here, so close to the sun, so close to death; a strange calm settles over me. Knowing, that this will be my last few moments suffering this crippling pain puts a smile on my face. The pain of being ripped apart, the pain of the burning, has nothing on the pain I feel now. Pictures of you flash across my mind; I am glad that you will be the last thing that I see. I truly hope heaven will welcome me, for even paradise will be nothing without you. I take a last, unnecessary breath and take one step forward, towards the sun that will reveal what I am, signaling the assassins waiting in the wings...

_**Hold on if you feel like letting go**_

_**Hold on it gets better than you know**_

They must have done their job, they are very efficient, not even a twinge of pain. I hear your voice calling me, and your fragile, human body suddenly collides with mine. Oh! My father was right, there is a heaven. Your arms are wrapped around me and your scent washes over me, somehow even more intoxicating than before!

_**Don't stop looking, you're one step closer**_

_**Don't stop searching, it's not over**_Your sweet voice is calling to me again, telling me to open my eyes. Your delicate hands are tugging at my arms. Slowly, I peek through my lashes down at your angelic face, and I am lost in your warm chocolate orbs.

_**Hold on if you feel like letting go**_

_**Hold on it gets better than you know**_

My mind finally comprehends the words you are saying,

"Edward, you aren't dead," you whisper, "and neither am I!"

_**Hold on  
**_  
"Edward, I held on!"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you like it!

Please please review with your comments and constructive critisims!

Also, a big hug and a kiss to my beta reader Emily!


End file.
